You Better Learn To Crawl Before I Walk Away
by crossroadswrite
Summary: Part of my monster!destiel series and in which Dean goes to a party and then teaches a bunch of vaps just what you get for messing with his consort.


There's something to be said how much class Eve gained since she shredded Dean to pieces and made him better in that diner.

For once she acquired a home base. Something huge and hold with a ball room and everything.

Eve decides that she wants all her children united in one place. Both alphas and their consorts. Slaves are allowed too.

Dean immediately thinks that having so many beasts in one place can't possibly go well, but he agrees to it.

He dresses up, makes Cas and Ace dress up as well, before he packs his consort and his little sex toy in the Impala and drives there.

Sure, it would be easier to fly, but Dean doesn't really have a hold on Cas' appetite and a string of murders in an airplane would raise suspicions, and right now they are trying to lay low.

So they drive, making the occasional pit stop for food and sex.

The event is at night. Eve getting one of her lesser children to attend the door, and lead the guests in.

Dean stops the car right in front of the house, getting out slowly and throwing the keys at Ace over the roof, so the kid can park it for them.

"Take good care of her." He threatens. Ace swallows hard and nods his head frantically, going around the car and driving off to find a good spot for his baby.

"Are you ready to meet the mother?" he asks sweetly leaning into his consort's space.

"Of course." Cas answers solemnly.

Dean hums happily, reaching over and kissing him on the lips, hand running through his scalp slowly, before he clenches his fist around Cas's hair and jerks his head back.

"Now, you're going to be on your best behavior, yeah?" he whispers, mouthing at Cas's jaw, sliding his tongue slowly down his throat and scrapping his teeth over his jugular, enough to give the idea, not enough to actually do something about it.

Cas whimpers in the back of his throat a little, manages to stutter something that sounds like a yes.

Dean chuckles and lets go of him, petting his head lightly.

"Good." He says sweetly, offering him his arm and leading him inside "We're going to have a great time."

They enter the mansion, some creature so low in the totem pole that Dean had never encountered it in his hunting, is waiting for them at the front door.

"Good evening, sir." He says respectfully and ain't that some fancy shit right there "Can I get your name please? And your. . ."

"Consort." Dean supplies, leaning over to the hooded man with blood red eyes and hollow cheeks "Name's Dean Winchester." He says smiling broadly at the creature, all charm and appeal.

"Y-yes, of course you are." The man stutters scribbling something down in the back of his hand, before it quickly vanishes "Right this way. And your consort's name, sir?"

He puffs up a little "Castiel. And my boy must be coming in at any second now. Ace. 'Bout ye high with tattoos and green eyes. He should be easy enough to spot."

"Yes, sir." The man leads them directly to Eve in the farther corner of the ballroom. Mother's sitting on a long table, hosting a court of eager children and smiling adoringly at every single one of them.

"Dean." She delights, rising from her table and coming his way, a thin white gown flowing around her feet as she walks their way. Eve leans over them and places a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder before leaning in to kiss him in the forehead "How are you my child."

Dean grins brightly "I am well, mother. This is Castiel. You have met before." He supplies, nodding towards his consort standing next to him, chin held high but eyes looking down submissively. That's his boy.

"Oh, yes. The angel."

"Not anymore, he's not." Dean enthuses.

The mother shifts her glance to Castiel, eyes intent and assessing before she reaches over and takes a hold of is chin. Eve smooths her thumb over Castiel's bottom lip before forcing his jaw open and looking at the state of his teeth.

Sharp canines, breath smelling like blood and something sweet.

"Oh. Magnificent." She breathes letting go of him "You did a wonderful job, Dean." She congratulates, cradling his cheek in one hand and smiling at him, before turning away and joining the table full of her children, currently glaring at Dean for having stolen their mother from them.

Dean ignores them and turns to Cas, his lips twitching in a smile "I think she liked you." He confesses leaning over and kissing him roughly, teeth clashing and a messy sweep of tongues before he pulls back again and smirks at Cas's eager face "Good work, little bird. I'm proud." He praises.

Dean sniffs the air. Some of Eve's children are quite tasteless if he dares to say so himself, but he can smell virgin blood and what is possibly human hearts and guts over on the buffet table.

"I'm going to grab something to drink, you be a good boy and wait, yes?"

"Of course." Castiel smiles, eyeing the crowd around him.

Dean smiles and adjusts Castiel's tie, making it a little bit tighter "And don't let anyone touch you." He orders, depositing a quick kiss on Cas's forehead before he turns away and goes to get himself some bloody goodness.

"Dean." Someone calls him, and he knows that voice. Knows it by heart.

He turns and there he is. His brother, making his way towards him, smirk in place on his face as he leads a girl his way.

"Sammy." Dean acknowledges eyeing the girl warily. His brother did not have the best track record with girls, after all.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, brother."

Dean nods his head slowly "Yes. Since we died." He smiles widely at him, eyes flashing before he turns to the girl "And what's your name sweetheart?"

"Tifanny." She answers blinking a couple of times, like it's hard to focus on Dean.

"Hello, Tifanny." He smiles charmingly "My name is Dean, I'm Sam's brother." He leans over to her, getting up on her face and breathing heavily, watching in delight as her pupils become blown, only showing a silver of her pretty grey eyes.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam tenses by his side, jaw clenching, eyes flashing murderous red.

"Tell me Tifanny." He licks his lips slowly, the girl follows his movement "What are your intentions towards Sam. And don't lie. I'll know if you're lying."

The girl's breathing becomes shallow and she leans forward eagerly "I was told to follow him and pass information to Abbadon. She wants to kill both of you." She says in a breath, eyes dazed and crazy with lust as she reaches out one hand to touch Dean.

Dean smiles happily, remaining out of her reach "I'll leave it to you to do whatever with that information." Dean turns to Sam. Little naïve Sam, even with a mastermind brain he falls for a pretty girl with sweet talk.

His brother is looking down at the girl eyes burning red and hands lighting up with fire.

"She has pretty eyes." He observes "Could you keep 'em for me. Cas has a thing with pretty eye colours. Something about souls and shit." He asks, turning from the roast show that was about to happen, hands shoved in his pockets.

He's really thirsty. And virgin's blood does taste purer somewhat. Dean picks up a champagne glass just as the girl starts to scream and the smell of smoke and fire and burning flesh fills the room.

Dean smirks to himself and looks down at his glass, sniffing it before taking it to his mouth.

He waits a minute before his brother joins him again.

"Feeling better?" he cocks his head to one side, smirk on his lips.

Sam smiles right back "Much." Dean laughs and pats his little brother on the shoulder.

He's impressed. By the amount of screaming and smell of blood and burned flesh and there's not one single stain or scorched place in Sam's suit.

"Did you keep the eyes?" he asks.

Sam opens his palm to show the girls eyeballs, pupils a little blown in fear but the grey perfectly visible and undamaged.

"Thanks. I hope that wasn't a big hit for you."

Sam shrugs picking up a glass of champagne and sniffing it, before taking it to his lips "A whore. They're a dime a dozen."

Dean laughs "Look at my little brother all grown up." He teases.

"Wasn't even that good." Sam comments taking another sip from his drink "How is Castiel?"

"Good. I should be coming back to him. He has this habit of. . . misbehaving. A bit of a masochist that one." He smirks, before patting his brother on the shoulder again "See ya around Samantha." He waves at his brother and turns back to find his little bird among the crowd.

«»

He can't find Cas anywhere and maybe he's flipping out a little bit because of it. He can't find Cas or Ace and the creature at the front door proclaims with full certainty that Ace got in a while ago and neither of them got back out.

Now Dean has a problem, see if they're dicking around he'll just tie 'em up and deal with the misbehavior, if something actually happened to them then there'll be blood in the nice wooden floor.

He asks around but no one seems to have seen them either.

So he walks around the ballroom, asks Sam to keep an eye out and then moves to look on the other parts of the house.

If they're just sucking each other off, he swears to Eve he'll make them hurt for making him worry.

He searches the entire upstairs floor, the kitchen and the library and the bathrooms, until he passes a door that looks like a pantry or some meaningless shit, except there's something coming from it. A distinct smell that he's associated with Cas. It smells like blood, storms and coffee.

Dean stops in front of the door and opens it. Not a fucking pantry after all. It's a god damn staircase leading to what's most likely a basement dirty and rotting with leaking pipes and all kinds of nasty things.

And now he can hear sound too. A bit back scream, a growl, the sound of chains, metal on metal and someone's low rumble spluttering words that Dean cannot perceive from where he is.

Dean doesn't even think twice before he's rushing down the stairs and charging to the basement.

He stumbles on something on his way in, and as he looks down he can see Ace's body on the floor headless and bloodied.

And then Dean looks up and there's at least three guys, surrounding Cas who's hanging from chains, face and body bloody.

The guy, the one in the middle who's big and probably a douche turns to him with a smirk, beady eyes black and black stubble and black hair on his head. He speaks first.

"Oh, look who decided to show up. Mother's new favorite." He drawls, waving his knife around. The knife that's stained with Cas's blood.

Dean doesn't know what he is, but in the end it won't matter because he'll be dead. Dean's gonna split him open, tie his guts around his throat, carve him nice and slow.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he teases and the two other behind him laugh. Dean clenches his fists at his side, eyeing the other two. A man and a woman. The man's a bit shorter than the first one blonde hair in a Sunday school style, clothes respectable. The woman's all short hair and though attitude.

They are all going to die.

"You shouldn't have done that." Cas mumbles from his chained place, spitting blood to the floor "I'd run, if I were you." Castiel advises smiling widely, teeth bloody.

The man. The one who seems to be in charge snorts and takes a step closer to Dean, he twist his knife in a show that's made to impress and nothing else.

"You should listen to him." Dean says calmly letting his muscles relax.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna cut you and your whore into pieces and then I'll go after your bitch of a brother." The man sneers and Dean smiles. He smiles wide and deranged.

"You should have really listened to him."

And that's the end of share and care time. With a flick of his wrist Dean sends the two in the back flying against a wall as the meathead charges against him.

Dean quickly sidesteps him elbowing him on the stomach and taking advantage of when he doubles over to elbow him on top of the spine, making the man fall to the ground face first.

"You fucking asshole." Dean sneers "I am Dean freaking Winchester. I used to hunt things like you for kicks."

The woman manages to get up and she's probably beginning to think about attacking him. Too bad though, Dean takes the knife he keeps in his ankle holster and with a flick of his wrist and deadly precision, he throws it, burying it right in the woman's eye socket.

"That's a pity." Cas says "I liked her eyes." Dean snorts at that, but the man his getting up, swinging his knife around and trying to slash Dean open.

Fucking asshole.

Dean stops his movements. He manages to catch his wrist and twist his arm around, making him drop the knife, before he twists that little bit more and there's the loud distinct crack of bones breaking.

The man cries out and clutches his arm.

"You should've run." He says again "Now I'm going to have my fun with you." He promises, licking his lips slowly "And you're going last beefcake. I want you to watch what I'll be doing to your friends."

He flicks his wrist and beefcake goes flying against the opposite wall, slamming back and head against it and not really caring. With just a thought he keeps him there, locked and chained by the force of Dean's mind.

Dean does the same thing to the other man. The well dressed one before he goes for the woman, bleeding profusely from her eye and who must be in blinding pain (eh!) but isn't dead. Not yet anyway.

Death's a mercy after all and Dean's not feeling particularly merciful today.

He makes her lie down on the floor, arms and legs spread out before he takes the man's knife from him.

He licks Cas's blood clean from it.

"Are you watching this babe?" he asks, looking up at Cas, still tied up but looking better, pupils blown and wicked smile on his face "I'll let you hang there nice and safe until I'm done with this douchebags. Then I'll take care of you, yeah?"

Cas hums expectantly licking his lips in anticipation, hips canting forward that one centimeter.

Dean smiles. That's his little bird.

"Let's start." He says cheerily, looking down at the woman spread out in front of him.

He starts by her clothes, ripping them with the knife and throwing the rags away, having the nice expanse of skin at his mercy.

"What is she?" he asks curiously, brushing the tip of his knife over her throat.

"Vampire, I think."

Dean hums.

"Those too?"

"Most likely." Cas says with a shrug, or has much of one has he manages.

"Whatever happened to that classy Alpha of theirs. They shouldn't let children around messing with the neighbors like this. They may just get their toys apprehended." He tsks, before shoving the knife down forcefully between her ribs.

The woman cries out and oh, look she still has his knife in her eye, how silly his that.

Dean pulls the knife off her eye socket and cleans it in his pants and puts it back where it belongs. He keeps losing his knives like this, and he really likes this one.

Back to work, he grabs the hilt of the knife buried in the woman's ribcage and twists it around until he feels blade scraping blood. He does it both ways, watching her scream, tears streaming down her face as she tries to shy away from the knife.

There's no way to go. Down there's only ground and hell and this little bitch his going to purgatory.

He pulls the knife back and watches almost fascinated as blood pours out of the gaping wound, soaking her skin and the floor beneath. A dark stain covering everything and it's beautiful. And the best part is: vampires can't die like this. Only a stake to the heart or head chopped off, but it's still fun to see the panic in their faces, people gurgling blood as they drown in it, pours out of their noses. There's also the bonus of the suffering before their body as time to heal itself back together.

And he's bored now. Bored with this woman covered in blood and without an eye, all fight seeped out of her, she's not even trying.

Dean slashes her throat. A thin line at first before he presses harder and goes deeper and deeper and deeper, until he can hang her head back all the way and make the back of her head touch her back.

He reaches her spine and cuts the cervical cord, disconnecting all the wiring between brain and body and she's dead now.

She was boring anyway.

Dean flicks his wrist and sends her to fall in a heap on the corner of the dirty basement.

There's to more to take care of though, so he won't get too bored.

He reaches out with his hand, finger pointed to the well dressed one. Dean smiles broadly and curls his finger slowly, dragging the man towards him without breaking a sweat.

"Hello. Are you excited to get started?" Dean drawls, flexing his fingers around his knife and looking good at his next victim.

The man growls at him, second row of teeth appearing and trying to take a bite.

"Ah ah ah! Didn't your momma told you that biting is impolite." He chastises, before ripping the man's clothes apart, leaving him bare and spread before him.

The vampire growls again, baring his teeth, and muscles straining to get rid of the invisible his bindings.

That's good. Dean prefers it when they fight back.

"Look at how he fights back, babe." Dean coos, looking up at Cas, still all tied up and pretty for him.

Dean decides to not take too long. After all he can't wait to get to the good stuff. The one tied up and bloody and not by Dean's hand. Castiel will have to pay for having someone touch him when Dean expressly told him not to.

He has to focus on the man under him though. The one who touched Cas without him permitting so.

Dean has an idea for this one. He takes a hold of his jaw and inches closer, breath washing over the vampire's face.

"You're going to drink yourself to death." He tells him, eyes flashing electric green and command in his voice.

Dean applies pressure on the man's jaw until it pops open and he can delve his tongue inside its filthy mouth. It's not pleasant but it'll be worth it.

The vamp tries to bite down on him, but Dean's stronger now. The grip he has on the man's jaw won't let him.

He pulls back and releases one of the man's hand which instantly flies to his mouth, sharp teeth sinking in his own wrist and a panicked look on his face, eyelids slightly dropped from the endorphins he just injected.

He slowly gets up, eyes trained on the man as he drinks and drinks and drinks, until blood starts dripping down the side of his mouth and he starts gurgling it, trying to expel it.

He's not sure if vampires can die like that but he's damn well going to put it to test. And while the little shit is at it, Dean has more enjoyable business to take care of.

Cas is still there, wrist shackled and held a little over his head, his nice suit now open and bloody, tie shredded on the floor. That's a shame. That was a good tie.

"You let them touch you." He accuses slowly.

Cas's eyes grow wider, hips canting the slightest bit forward.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He tells him and he's lying. Dean can smell it on him.

He leans over, framing Cas face without one of his hands, thumb sweeping over his bottom lip.

"Now, little bird, you and I both know that's not true." He lets his hand slide down to his shoulder "We both know that you could have taken care of those schmuks without a second thought." He lets his fingers trail down the bloody lines where Cas's wounds are beginning to close "So why didn't you?" he settles his hand on Cas's hip "And don't lie, baby. We both know you can't lie to me can you?" he prompts.

It's truly fascinating what just a few touches can make Cas do. He loves the flush down his chest but not in his cheeks, the way his fingers curls around the restrains and Dean knows he could break them if he wanted to, but he doesn't, and the way he spreads his legs just a little wider.

"I like to watch." He says simply and Dean smiles because that's true. Cas does like to watch when he cuts 'em open. Sometimes he even likes to help, at least with the eyes part. For a former angel Dean found that he hadn't much patience to truly make them _scream_. Which is a shame because there's so much raw potential there.

"I know you do, but this was an important dinner." He says and he talks like he was explaining it to a child because Cas hates that.

And sure enough the former angel clenches his teeth and squints at him just the slightest "You haven't let me lately." He argues and that's true too. Dean's ben preparing a master piece for his little bird and that also means that Cas can't watch while he does it.

"You been feeling neglected little bird?" he asks and Cas gives him the tinniest of nods, making Dean's lips curl into a smile "I'll take good care of you, don't worry about that." He promises "Let me just take care of these assholes."

It doesn't matter. His consort comes first.

He turns around to see the well-dressed one death. Well, that is that apparently. He turns to the other one looking for a painful way for him to die, but his focus must have slipped somehow. The other man lays there on a puddle of his own blood, knife stuck in the back of his neck.

Such a pity. That spoils all the fun.

"It's just you and me then." He says, turning back to Cas.

Dean is always ready for this occasions, he brings Cas collar wherever they go and it's a good thing that the inside of his coat pocket is not covered in blood.

He takes the two steps separating him from his consort and buckles the collar around his throat expertly, tightening a fraction too much. That's how Cas likes it.

He thumbs the name gold nametag with 'CASTIEL' written on one side and 'PROPERTY OF DEAN WINCHESTER' on the other.

He particularly likes this one. They have more at home, where the established their home base, but he prefers this one. Gold is better.

"Perfect." He whispers, grinning wide "Now baby, I have to cover this nasty marks don't I. Make you mine again?"

Castiel almost whimpers at that, and he's such a good boy, such a good little bird that Dean has a hard time denying him whatever he wants.

He throws the knife he had been using with the others somewhere behind him. He won't be using that anyway. It's filthy with the lesser beings blood. Good for him he keeps a spare he uses just for Cas, with a leather casing and leather wrapped handle, it looks close to a dagger.

He thinks it's almost poetic. Romeo and Juliet and all that bullshit.

Dean carefully slips the blade from its leather casing and examines it. Looks sharp enough. He test it on his finger, watching a thin line of blood appearing and yup, definitely sharp enough.

"Ready?" he asks and Castiel nods eagerly. Such a good masochistic boy, his little bird.

Dean starts in his collar bone where he has a nasty uneven line going through his chest almost to his nipple. He perfects it, making it straight, digging not deep enough to hit bone but deep enough for Cas to feel the pain. The response is immediate. Cas groans both pain and pleasure and starts panting, fingers tightening around his restrains but not breaking them, not yet.

He swipes his thumb through it, gathering all the blood he can and sucking it off his thumb, groaning around it, because Castiel is a bigger hit than virgin blood. Than human blood, than dog blood, than pure breed stallion blood. He's better and sweeter than anything Dean had ever tasted ever and he loves it. He truly loves it.

"Dean." Cas complains, a little desperately, because he stopped and he's not sharing.

"Hush, don't make me gag you." He threatens lightly. He prefers not to gag Cas for how prettily he sings for him, but he will if he gets cheeky.

Dean moves on, straightening the rough cuts and sucking off the blood from them, sometimes offering it to Cas and watching with rapt attention as the man sucks his thumb in his mouth and swirls his tongue around the digit eagerly, looking through his eyelashes and up at Dean, whining a little bit when Dean takes it away again.

He makes it all the way to Cas's waist until he's eyelevel with Cas's dick and how it's prettily straining against his pants.

He frowns at it, thinking if Cas really deserves it and maybe not. No, he's been bad he doesn't deserve it.

Instead, Dean ghosts his breath over it, knowing that by now he's hard enough that he can feel it even through the layers of clothes. He straightens up, and leans forward, sweeping his tongue over Cas's bottom lip and capturing it between his teeth, biting hard until he can taste Cas's blood on his tongue.

"I could've sucked you off." He whispers against his mouth "But I didn't because you misbehaved." He tells him. Cas moans and surges forward. Hands finally breaking his restrains and taking a hold of Dean's hair and that's his boy, all eager and strong.

Like Dean said before: he likes it when they fight back.

Cas his desperate, sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth and doing wicked things that he learned from the whores Dean brings home and slashes up sometimes. He grabs a hold of Dean's jacket and starts unbuttoning it eagerly, shedding it over Dean's shoulders before he starts on the shirt and wow there. There's still one more thing Dean has to do before he lets Cas go nuts all over him.

Dean puts a hand in his chest and pushes him away forcefully until his back hits the wall, mere inches behind him.

"Ah ah ah! One more thing baby and I swear I'll give you what you want." He promises, adjusting his grip on the knife and placing his hand over Cas's chest where there are the only scars that will remain.

Dean's name crudely written right over his heart from the very first time Dean had seen him with these knew eyes.

It's like a touching stone. Every time Cas strays or Dean strays, he cuts them again. Like a vow, even.

So that's what he does now, with the edge of his dagger digs deep and traces all the letters again, adding a little heart on the side because he's sappy like that.

He leans back and takes a look at his work. Nice, clean cuts and blood streaming regularly from it.

He'll let that one be. They can clean it up when they get home, right now, if he doesn't give Cass some kind of release there's a real possibility that the man is going to combust. So he cases his dagger again, licking the blood off of it first so it won't damage the leather and tucking it safely in Cas's jacket that for some reason his still hanging from his shoulders.

He kisses Cas then, kisses him with all he's got before he starts working on Cas's pants, unbuckling the belt and yanking them down along with his boxers. Cas moans when he takes him in hand, stroking him hard and fast as the other man just claws at his shoulders helplessly.

Castiel is vocal. He's really vocal, especially when Dean has him like this, shoved against a wall and eager for it, maybe a little bloody.

And Cas's close he can feel it, can smell it in the air.

Dean stops, tightening his fist around Cas's dick and smiling widely at the look of pure desperation Cas throws his way, lips curling over his teeth and growling.

Dean smiles wider.

"Not yet, you're being punished remember." He chastises.

Dean unfastens his own pants and shoves them down along with his boxers.

"Wanna see if you can come just on my cock right now little bird. Don't let me down." He almost threatens, lifting Cas up by his thighs and easily pinning him against the wall "No prep either, baby." He says and his smile turns a little vicious, before he positions himself and lets gravity do the rest, sinking Cas down on him.

He groans, resting his forehead against Cas's shoulder. Maybe he miscalculated how much he needed to be inside Cas, because he feels so damn tight right now. And Dean's normally kind, he likes to spread Cas out slowly with his fingers, make him come at least once before he fucks him senseless.

It's been a little while since the last time they did that, no prep no nothing, just the smell of blood and sweat around them.

It feels good like this and if the way Cas his pushing on Dean's shoulder and locking his ankles behind his back is any sign, it doesn't feel good only for him.

"Dean." Cas moans, a little desperate, eyes blown wide and mouth panting harshly.

Dean gives in, taking a hold of Cas's ass and lifting him up easily before pushing him back down harshly, keeping up a rough rhythm until Cas is reduced to whimpers and moaning and clawing at his back, blunt nails digging in and leaving a mark of their own.

Now if Dean could just- he angles Cas just right and slams in again and this time Cas shouts his name. Jackpot! Dean grins madly at him, trying to keep up the angle and the speed, until Cas throws his head back and comes just like that, untouched and covered in blood.

It doesn't take long for Dean to follow. A couple of rough thrusts and the feeling of Cas clenching impossibly tighter around him does it for him. And he's coming in hot spurts around his consort, harder than he has in at least a couple of weeks.

**Warnings: **graphic descriptions of torture, knife play, submissive relationship, masochist!Cas, moster!Cas and monster!Dean

A/N: Anna's christmas gif, because she's a cutie butt and my go to gal for horror and gore.

Dean takes a minute to collect himself, panting against the crook of Cas's neck.

"Good." He breathes "That was good, little bird." He praises, carefully lifting Cas off of him and delivering him safely to the ground.

He takes a deep breath and smiles at him. "I think that's enough party for both of us. What do you say we both go home now, so I can really work on you baby?"

Cas smiles a little shaky, pulling his pants back up and tucking himself in, looking as presentable as someone covered in blood and cum can.

"I think that would be a good idea."

Dean smiles and kisses him, thumb playing with his name tag, before he fixes himself up and leads Cas away from there, so they can say their goodbyes.

All in all, this was a good meeting.


End file.
